Cyberwolf
by spock is awesome14
Summary: What if optimus had a sister at the academy and she went with him, sentinel and Elita-1 to Arachna VII and she had an accident and was thought dead. OCxOC I got inspired after I read a story call what if by eltigre221
1. Accident

disclaimer I do not own transformers I only own my OC

* * *

Stormshadow P.O.V

I lived at the academy With my brother Optimus. I'm not even old enough to join the academy but because he is my only family so they granted me to stay with him on one condition that I stay in his quarters unless I'm allowed to leave. Ultra Magnus knew me personally and I did some errands for him if he was busy. Sometimes in his free time he would pop by and have a conversation with me even if it was for a few minutes and he would leave saying he would see me later. I knew a few bots at the academy but my best friends were Jazz, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead but nobody, not even Optimus knew I was friends with them. I also liked his best friends Elita-1 and sentinel.

I was sat on my berth in our quarters reading a data pad when I heard the door open and Optimus call my name  
"Storm can you come here please" he asked and I put the pad down and walked into the main area where he was standing with his friends "What can I do for ya big bro" I asked  
"We're going on a trip and Optimus is coming with us so You have to come to" he sounded really annoyed when he mentioned me  
"Kay, where are we going" I asked  
"It's a secret" Elita said  
"Kay" I agreed and we walked out of mine and Optimus's quarters and headed for the ship.

Once the ship landed, I instantly recognized what planet we were on  
"This in Arachna VII" I said but they all turned around and looked at me  
"How did you know that" Sentinel asked shocked  
"I read" Optimus shook his head smiling "And I also read that it was off-limits to us" I crossed my arms  
"That's why we didn't tell you" sentinel said searching for something and pulled out an energon tracker and started searching  
"Yeah whatever, Optimus why have you gone with them" I asked  
"I came to keep an optic on them just in case they get into trouble" He whispered and looked at the other two "You know, maybe we should go back" he said worried  
"Don't worry Optimus, think of all the history" Elita said and then sentinel's energon tracker started to beep when it was pointed at the cave and sentinel and Elita started to walk towards it and Sentinel turn to face us  
"Sweet energon, come on Optimus, storm not to chicken to go in there are you" He said flapping his arms like a chicken  
"Were not chickens" I said grabbing my brothers arm and pulled him as we just past them and went in the cave first. Maybe I wasn't a chicken that didn't mean I wasn't scared, I held onto Optimus's arm until Sentinel and Elita came behind us with a light.

As we were walking through the dark of the cave with only the light from Sentinel's torch. Up ahead I could see a faint glow from some sort of room and when we walked in there, there were piles of energon cubes and a decepicon warship  
"Sentinel You were right" Optimus said walking in with Sentinel and Elita  
"That's a lot of energon" I said looking around  
"I dare you to touch it" Sentinel dared  
"What" i asked and turned to face him  
"I dare you to touch the energon" He repeated " Or are you to chicken"  
"I'm not a chicken" I told him and moved closer to the brightly coloured energon and extended my servo. I genially placed a digit on the energon and nothing happened, I turned around taking my servo off the energon to face him. I smiled at him and he smiled back but then his expression turned grim, I frowned why did he look like that I turned to face the other two they had the same expression. I hesitantly turned around but it went black and I had the sensation that I was flying, but the last thing I heard was my brother shouting my name as everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

What has happened has she died or is she hurt one way to find out is to read my next chapter. I will only be OC pov in this story.


	2. Neon

disclaimer I do not own transformers I only own my OC

"Normal"

"**cyberwolf"**

* * *

Neon P.O.V

I was walking through the caves trying to clear my mind, my father was sick and he didn't have a lot of time left. My father said that after he past I would be the next alpha of the cyberwolves, but I didn't know why I was in the caves because it was forbidden to enter. But I still went anyway and if you ask why it is forbidden, it's the home of the giant widows. I walked down the tunnel towards the exit thinking it was time to go home, but as the light of the outside world approached, my sensitive ears picked up a groan. I immediately stopped and sniffed the air and a familiar scent was in the air, energon. I followed the scent until i found the source, lying in front of me was a body of a femme, she was quite slim and only look about my age, her frame was mostly black but she had red and blue flame pattern all over her body, then I looked at her face she had the most beautiful features but I also notice she had some sort of rust starting to form around her I did not get her to the healer and I also noticed she was lying in a pool of her own energon. I approached her carefully not she if she was good or bad and when I made sure she was unconscious and wasn't going to attack me I transformed into my bot mode and picked her up. She moaned in protest but she was not going to survive if. I could hear scuffling noises behind me and I started to run not wanting to but spider food, As I ran the scuffling noise got quieter and quieter and by the time I got to the exit they had completely stopped. I sighed and looked at the femme in my arms I could see the infection was starting to get worse optics, I needed to get to the healer fast and tightened my grip on her and ran for my pack.

I walked into the cave my pack lived in with the femme in my arms and I noticed the everyone was staring at me, I turned to them and growled and they backed off returning to what they were doing. Once I reach the healer I walked in to see her checking over a pup. the pup looked at me, his optics widening and soon the healer followed his gaze and gasped once she saw the femme in my arms and told the pup to go out side  
**"Where did you find that femme Neon"** She asked me pointing to where she wanted me to put her down to look her over  
**"I found her in some caves"** I told her setting the femme down  
**"That is wired, her type are forbidden to come to this planet"** she told me wrapping a bandage around her optics and started to patch up her open wounds. About an hour later was finished and was cleaning her hands** "If she heals nicely, she might wake up by the end of the day" **she said walking back in the room but then the femme started to moan and move "Or she could now" the healer said and walked over to her but suddenly she shot up  
"Optimus" she shouted breathing heavily trying to look around then her servos slowly touched the bandage around her face and as soon as she touched it she tried to find a way to get it off until the healer grabbed them and she jumped and scotched away from her "Who are you, where am I, why can't I see" she asked  
"It's okay your safe, the son of the alpha found you, It's okay sweetie tell me what's you're name" the healer asked holding her shaking servos  
"Storm..Stormshadow, b..but people call m..me Storm" she stuttered "Who are you" she asked with a bit more confidence  
"I am Luna but everybody calls me the healer" she said  
"And I am Neon the son of the alpha male of this pack" I said with pride  
"Okay, but why can't I see" she asked touching the bandages around her face  
"We were hoping that you could tell us" the healer asked "Can you remember what happened to you" she asked  
"Well I was hear with my brother and his friends because they wanted to explore hear even though it's forbidden but my brother went along to make sure they didn't get into trouble, but he had to take me with him. Once we land sentinel pulls out this scanner device which leads us to a cave but he dared me to touch it and I did, nothing happened I turned to face my brother the turn around and then everything goes black" She explained but I also noticed some movement in the corner  
**"Nika,what are you doing here"** I spoke and she came out  
**"I heard there was a femme from off planet"** she replied and I just shock my head at the pup's curiosity  
"**And how did you get this information**" I asked her  
"**I was watching you as you walked in**" she replied and of course she was the pup in medbay when we walked in  
"Who is that" Storm asked  
"This is the healer in training" the healer replied she must of been chosen this morning  
"**What language is that**" Nika asked  
"Storm this is nika **and nika this is storm" **I introduced and Nika pulled on my arm and whispered  
"**How do you day hi in her language**" and I whispered back and she cleared her throat "H-he" she tried but failed  
"Do you mean hi" storm smiled and the pup nodded  
"Hi" she got it right this time  
"Um neon" Storm asked  
"Yes" I answered  
"How do you say hi in your language"I smiled at that  
"**Hi**" I said  
"**M, my**" she said and I laughed as did everyone in the room "What did I say" she groaned  
"You said my"I chuckled  
"Hang on let me try again" She said "**H, Hi**" and I clapped  
"Well at least I get an applause" she said with a smile and I was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and so was she, wait did I just say that, no she was a bot and I was a techno organic it would never work out  
"If you like you can stay here you know" I asked  
"Yes I would like that very much" she smiled

* * *

and done thank you everyone who like this


End file.
